BrideZilla
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: While getting news on a case Dean and Sam come across a girl that is also a hunter, What makes Sam like her is that she reminds him alot of Dean and know Dean and her would be great for one another. But they have to stay focased to try and figure out why


It was a rainy day in Mississippi, the sky grey, the sky engulfed by dark clouds. It was drizzling and cold enough to see ones own breath when you exhale. Leyton West walked along the muddy ground. Her hands shoved in her pockets shielding them from the cold. She remember seeing the sign saying she was entering Braden TN"A town of tradition right at the _The Hard Rock_" she scoffed a laugh was death a tradition also. She approached a cop and immediately w/ drew her hand from her pocket and revealed a FBI badge. The officer looked real close, almost squinting then stood straight up to look her in the eye.

Officer: So want do you want to know Mrs. West?

"Everything" she replied with a hardened tone

Sam and Dean Winchester strolled onto the scene moments later. Dean with a coffee in his hand, which was still steaming but he sipped at it anyway. Sam had his hair gelled back in a formal way. Both wearing to jet black suits a white under shirt and a tie.

"Dean" Sam said pointing to Leyton and the Officer that was talking.

"Alright lets get this done" Dean said

They soon approached Leyton and the officers.

Officer: And who are you two?

"FBI" Sam said Dean and Sam both took out there ids and showed it to the officer

Officer: Another two? The officer directed to Leyton. Who had gone bug eyed and a bit uneasy. She felt she was screwed at the moment

Though Sam, and Dean had taken on the same expression. Leyton turned to Sam and Dean.

"What do you know?" She said trying to smile and look less suspicious

"yeah" Dean said

Sam and Dean looked at one another then brought there attention back to her. "What did you find out?" Sam asked...

"Well officer thank you for your time" Leyton said stretching a hand out to the officer who shook it with out hesitation. "I'll fill in these two for you"

Officer: Okay have a nice day...well as much as you can. Some weather we have.

"I will and you too" Leyton began to walk off. Dean and Sam looked slightly confused but soon took off after her.

"So are you going to fill us in?" Dean asked

Leyton pivoted in front of the two stopping them in their tracks. "Um...yeah...no. See you" She said and walked off again. Dean and Sam exchanged a look but then began to walk after her again

"No?" Dean repeated

"It's for your own well being Agents" Leyton replied

Leyton then started off in the direction she was heading in . Dean and Sam however wasn't going to let her get from them. "Oh come on lady I'm already having a bad day" Dean said

"So tell me are you really a FBI" Sam asked as he jogged to her and walked at there pace once he was on the side of her.

"Are you?" She asked

Dean paused "No" he admitted Sam looked to Dean not sure if Dean should have said then.

"You some kind of nosy guy? Needs to know everything that's happening in his town and tries to pull off an FBI look to find out." She asked

"Uh no. I'm here for another reason. You? …Cause I obviously know your not an FBI" Dean said

"Correct. I'm also here for another reason"

"What reasons that?" Dean asked

"You don't want to know. Wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Shoot" Dean said pivoting in front of her

Leyton was a bit caught off, gaping for a sec but then answered "Alright. I'm a hunter. For the paranormal"

Dean stared for a couple of seconds "huh..." he said in a tone which he wasn't surprised at all Sam however was a bit shocked "Same here. Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam" Dean said

"Leyton West" She shook Deans hand " Winchester...sounds familiar" She gave it some thought then smacked her head in a "DUH" kind of way. "OOHHH right! How could I forget...you and your brother released Hell" she gave a laugh. Dean nodded.

"Yep...So what's the story?" Dean asked

"its okay sweetheart I have this taken care of" Leyton said and recede with her walking. Dean rolled his eyes and found himself going after her

"Will you stop walking away?" Dean said in an annoyed manner and grabbed her arm. She turned into him.

"Fine... Guy was killed, found dead in the river, cops say he drowned. This is the 2nd one but the first one wasn't killed in the lake. Bachelor party drowned in pool at night. This one took place a week ago. Connection you ask? both were to be wed none make it to the alter."

"Sounds like a vengeful spirit?" Sam said

"Maybe" she said

So all we have to do is figure out why they aren't making it to the alter" Dean said

"Already got it" She took a newspaper clipping from her pocket and handed to him. "About a year on thursday, a girl was suppose to get married but her fiancé never showed up. She ran from the church and no one saw her again...alive that is...Police found her body in this river. When autopsy came back it was said that she was hit by a car"

Dean looked up at her "Violent death. Now all we have to do is find her grave dig it up and salt and burn it?" Dean asked

"That's what would be done if her body wasn't cremated

"An object maybe?" Sam suggested

"Maybe, it's better than nothing" Dean said

"Alright well...here let me give you my number." Dean pulled out his cell. Leyton also took out his.

"Yeah, that would be good" Leyton said Sam shook his head. Just like Dean, to get some hot chicks number.

They exchanged numbers and Leyton stowed her phone back in her pocket. "Call me if you find anything out"

"You do the same" Dean said

"I will." she replied and walked off.

Leyton got to her black GTO and got in the drivers side. She exhaled sharply giving Dean a thought smiling faintly before turning the ignition on. "Run Through the Jungle" By CCR began to play. She backed up and drove off.

Dean strutted over to his baby, the impala, smiling like he won a million dollars. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at all this.

"You're not even going to call her back about the case, just some bootie call of yours"

"Come on this is me you're talking to" Dean said

Sam shook his head laughing. "Lets get out of here, got some research to do" Dean pulled out and set off on the road

"Leyton returned to the motel she checked into. She had to admit it was better than the other rundown motels she crashed in. She got out her car and went inside. She peeled off her coat and threw it on the bed. She pulled the elastic from her hair having her blonde curly hair fall to her shoulders. She sat on her bed and soon found Dean enters her mind. the same smile curved her lips and she gave a small laugh.

What was up with that guy anyway? Yeah he was cute, yet so was the other guy he was with. Though now she thought about it cute wasn't the exact word for them. More like Hot. She threw her self back on the bed and closed her eyes letting her mind runaway with her fantasies.

The hotel was run down but they weren't going to sleep in there cars. They saw a Black GTO in the parking lot though it wasn't there before they left. Dean touched the rear of it w/ a look that said he was impressed.

"So what was her name" Sam questioned coming up on the side of his brother

"Leyton West" Dean answered though he hadn't looked at him when he replied

Sam nodded "That's a surprise" Dean then looked at him puzzled

"What is?" He asked

"You actually remembered her name" Sam said

Dean laughed "Yeah whatever man, let's just get out these suits and find a good bar to research this case."

They made their way up the steps and to their motel check in room. They got one room for them like usually.Sam and Dean had room 18B where they unpacked and changed out their suits to their everyday wear. About an hour later Dean Dean was on the bed, laid back with his head on the pillows, with the radio playing low. And Sam was on his laptop researching.

"CCR?" Sam asked when he realized what Dean was playing on the radio.

"They're awesome" Dean said

"Though they were playing when we were hit by an enormous 18 wheeler" Sam laughed

"Hey that was Bad Moon on the Rise this is Run Through the Jungle" Dean stated

Sam had decided to go get some food for him and Dean about an hour later.

Sam was coming out the motel with his head down looking at the ground which wasn't a smart thing because he didn't have time to stop himself from bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry"

"That's okay" the voice said

Sam looked up to see the girl he had seen at the crime scene.

"You" they said at the same time.

"You're the girl from the scene" Sam said

"And you're the guy who was with Dean at the crime scene" Leyton said

"So is Dean with you? She asked

"Well Deans inside I think he's going into the shower."

"Oh…well doesn't really matter just going to get something's from my car" She said

Sam nodded. Leyton took off down the steps. Sam followed after her but only to go to the impala, gets in and drives off.

Sam came about a little more than an hour later with Burger King. Dean got up from his bed. "Oh finally" he said in a tone of dire need for food. Sam handed him the bag filled with two burgers and a carton of fries and took a seat back on his bed.

Sam chuckled but then remembered about Leyton and running into her "Oh Hey Dean that girl that was at the Scene when we were here"  
Dean bolted up the burger falling off his lap and onto the bed.He swung his legs off the bed "She is?" Dean asked

Sam nodded "That GTO outside she has the very same and the license plate is also hers. Dean got to his feet.

"You know what room?" Dean asked

"right next door " Sam replied taking a bite of his burger.

Dean pulled out his cell and stared at it. "Um.. Be right back" he said and rushed out the door. Sam watched his brother leave the room.

Dean walked over to her door then began to dial her number.

"Hello?" Her voice came

"Hey Leyton, It's Dean"

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"You since were working on the same case I was actually thinking maybe you could help me and my brother with it"

"Um..sure that would be great, Um you at a motel?"

"Yeah the Double Trees"

"Oh...really? Okay what room?" She asked

"18B"

"Be there in a sec"

Dean hung up the phone. He leaned his back against the motel and the looked at his watch and then soon the door swung open and Leyton stopped in her tracks at the sight of Dean. Her coat Halfway on she gaped at him.

"You do know this is Double Trees right?"He asked

Leyton stared gaping at him.

Dean and Leyton entered the motel that Dean and Sam checked into. Dean came in seeing Sam still at the table eating but had put his burger down and hurried to swallow the piece in his mouth. "Hey" he said to her.

"Hey Sam, well...I think I might have come across something about the case"

"What's that?"Dean asked as he offered a seat to her at the table. She politely took it and then Dean sat beside her.

"The connection is a wedding thing right? But what was needed for every wedding...then it hit me. The engagement ring" She said

Sam and Dean exchanged a look both have their eyebrows raised

"A ring you serious, it cant be so simple can it, we find the dam ring and we destroy it" Dean said

"no its not gonna be easy a lot of wedding happen here" Leyton said to him"Um..anyway I also thought the same thing but It makes sense. The only problem is how is the ring getting around?" Leyton asked

"Well I guess this is where we come in, lets uh go to the fiancé houses and try and figure out what happened to the ring" Dean said

"They could have pawned it off or gave it to a friend?" Sam suggested

"Well guess were going to have to find that out" Sam said

"So lets go to the houses?" Dean said

They three of them got off the seats. Leyton headed. Dean followed her with his eyes. He bit his lip at the figure she had. Then felt a hand smack on his shoulder.

"This time you might be in over your head" Sam said laughing and picked up his bag.

Dean laughed and closed the door behind them as they headed out. Dean took out his car keys

"Lets take my car" Dean said walked over and opened the door. Sam and Leyton walked over and waited till the sound of the lock to unlock before getting in. Leyton got in the back then Sam in the passengers seat and Dean took to the driver's seat and closed the door.

Sam pulled out a file from his bag." House address, birthdates, the whole shebang. I say we head to the 1st victims house Tasha Kennel fiancé died at a bachelor party lives on 58 Talstill Road, the one that just died the fieance is Rachel Davis, she lives on 165 Markton road. It's a couple of blocks from Talstill Road." Sam read from the file.

Leyton nodded "Alright if were lucky we'll get this done before sunset" She said

"so whats are alias this time Sammy" Dean asked He had started up the car and headed down the street.

"I say we go as friends of her fiancés worked with him at the Newspaper Company. I'm sure you researched that?" Leyton asked she looked to Sam with an eyebrow raised

"I did" Sam said laughing

Leyton joined in but soon went back serious "as for our second one it's not to late to do the insurace collectors"

"Right, well lets get rolling don't have all day" Dean said At that he floored the car and soon they were at their destination. Stepping out the car onto the muddy ground

"Ew, I hate mud" Leyton complained slamming the car door

Sam and Dean looked at one another smirking

"Alright so we're close friends of her husbands right?" Dean asked

Leyton nodded and they made their way up the house step. Sam knocked...

No one answered Sam knocked again

"it's open "Leyton turned the knob and the door swung open

A woman ran down the stairs startled "out get out" she yelled"

"were here to help we heard what happened and were very sorry "Sam said

Leyton was a little taken by the girl's frantic persona. Leyton stepped in front of Sam "We were friends of Richards, we worked with him at the Newspaper. We just want to talk you know, she if we can be of any help" Leyton said

The lady eyed them with suspicion but then nodded. "Alright come in, I could use for a talk anyway" Leyton smiled along with angel.

They were led into the kitchen and were offered a seat at the table. They talked for about an hour before Leyton brought up the ring. Which it didn't go unnoticed by the three of them that it was missing from her finger.

"Um...if it's not too much to ask but um...where's your ring, the engagement one?" Leyton asked

Tasha looked at her finger grabbing it at the same time. "Well, see since Richard died, his death put me in some debt with the funeral and wake cost I had to sell it awhile back. When I got back on my feet I went back to the pawn shop to buy it back but someone had already bought it"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look but then looked back to her. "Well that's okay...you know I don't think Richard would have been mad you needed help you know" Leyton said Tasha sniffled

They talked for a little while longer before they were able to leave. They walked down the steps waiting for Tasha to close the door before talking. "She's doing well considering..."Sam trailed off

"Well at least we know the ring was pawned off. There's only one pawn shop in town and I'm guessing the guy that died at the pier got it and ended up dead because of it...now we just have to go to that person's fiancé and find out if she has it or not" Leyton said

"This should be fun" Dean said

They climbed back into the impala. Dean started the car and drove off to the next house.

"Alright...since the ring was pawned we can ask her about it. Tell her that we are with the pawn shop and are here to ask her if the ring was okay, or something. We just need to know if she has it or not you know?" Leyton instructed

Sam and Dean nodded. It wasn't long when they were at the next house. A car was in the drive way which told them that Rachel might be home. They got out and strolled along the lawn and up the porch. Leyton then rang the door bell. Soon the door opened and a red headed women opened the door. She looked about 30 and seemed healthy for her age.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Um...yes. Uh were with the pawn shop-"

"Look I already told you guys that I sold the ring back! That old man of yours needs help" The lady then slammed the door in their face. They were taken a back and they turned to one another.

"So I'm guessing she doesn't have it" Sam said

"Guess not" Dean replied they both turned to look at the door that was just slammed in their faces.

"Come on lets get out of here" Sam said and hurried down the stairs and back over to the Impala

"so what we go to the shop "Leyton asked

"well I guess because we aren't getting anywhere" Dean said "I think that it would be best if we went to the Pawn shop see if the rings there."

Soon they were at the pawn shop and found themselves getting out the car and entering the pawnshop. There was merchandise everywhere. The Jewelry was in the glass case on the counter. Though they couldn't find the owner or any workers anywhere.

"Hello?" Sam called out "Is anyone here?" No one answered

"Hello!" Leyton yelled then a crash came from the back room and an old man came stumbling out from the back room.

"C-can I help you " he asked in a sweet tone

"Yes we're looking for an engagement ring" Leyton asked

"Oh, well we have quit a few" he reached under the counter and pulled out a box that contained a few dozen rings.

"So you think any of these could be the one?" Dean asked Leyton

"Dunno...um excuse me sir I was wondering if there was a specific ring here that has been pawned a couple of times?" Leyton asked

"Oh yes the Sea cut blue white diamond. Had 3 guys come and buy it"

"Wait what do you mean 3" Leyton asked

"Oh yes the ring was sold just this morning" The owner said

"Do you have a name and where we could find the guy?" Sam panicked

"Oh yes..."The old man pulled out a slip and handed it to Leyton

"Zach Reynolds?" Sam read "65 Topside street" he continued

"Did he happen to mention where he was going to propose to his girl friend?" Leyton hastened

"Oh yes...Denny's right down the street today"

"Today?" Dean said.

Leyton then ran out the pawn shop Dean soon ran after her. Sam dropped the slip and ran after them.

Cruises surrounded the restaurant. The paramedics were rolling out what they knew to be a body in a bag on a gurney. There was one girl that was screaming and crying. "That must be the fiancé" Leyton said

She looked closer trying to see if she could make out if she had a ring on her finger and the light from the sun hit off something shiny on her finger and Leyton knew right away that she had the ring on her finger.

"She has the ring, how the hell we going to get it now?!" Leyton groaned

They watched from the sideline feeling great sympathy. "Man" Dean breath. "come on lets get back to the motel and call the pawn shop to have that ring on hold for us once it gets back there" Sam said

"what makes you think it's going to end up back there again" Leyton asked

"it's funny how it always ends up back there...I think its cursed and it's always going to end up back there to get more victims" Sam said

Leyton raised an eyebrow impressed with his theory. "Well let's get the hell out of here"

They Ran Back to the Car and took off in the direction of the motel and they headed back to the boys room

Leyton pulled her cell phone and begun to dial the pawn shop number that was on the slip she had read. Though no one had picked up. she huffed, hung up and began to dial again...But no one picked up again."Crap no ones picking up" Leyton hung up the phone again and stowed it in her pocket.

"That's weird" Dean said

" we just left" Sam furrowed his eyebrows

"Pawn shops aren't open long during weekdays" Sam said

"So what do we do now?" Leyton asked Though she had looked at Dean

"Wait till the morning" Dean said "lets just need a god night sleep" Dean said

"And a good shower cause I smell like wet rain" she laughed

"...What if they've sold it by then?" Sam then spoke

"Oh come on they can't sell that thing that fast" Leyton said

"Guys have been dropping like flies Leyton it could be sold w/in the next five minutes"

"Fine whatever how do you expect us to find the next person that he sold it to if we don't know where the guys is or where he lives Huh? That's right we got nothing so waiting till morning is the best we can do" Leyton said

Sam gaped at her, he couldn't believe it. This girl resemble Dean way to much "Fine I guess you're right, but if someone dies again then what?" Sam said arrogantly

"There's nothing we can do. Now lets just wait till we can get a hold of the Owner" Leyton said "Now, I am going to go and have a nice shower and get ready for bed. Boys" she said and walked out

"She has a point" Dean said to Sam but Sam ignored him and walked over to his bed.

Leyton came out the shower a while later and threw on red pj pants and a black spagetti strap shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair in an irritated manner and sighed with the same manner. She sat on her bed. Cases usually got the best of her when she couldn't stop something bad from happening. It was the worse parts of the case and it bothered the crap out of her. She got up from her bed and turned down the blanket when a knock came at the door. "Hang on!" she called over. She stuck a gun under her pillow and then made her way over to the door. She opened it to find Dean standing there. In the back ground rain poured from the night sky. She fought back a smile and going red. "Can I help you?" She asked

"I think so" he said then threw himself at her. Wrapping his arms around her and brought her into a passionate kiss. Leyton didn't protest and kissed back with eager kisses

Dean kicked the door closed, the sound of the rain muffled. They kissed passionate and deep as they walked blindly to the king size bed. Leyton tugged at the hem of the shirt which Dean stretched his arms in the air as she pulled it off and threw it. Dean pulled up hers and over her head discarding it oblivious to where it landed. They fell back on the bed...

Dean made a move wanting to push up on the bed which Leyton immediatey knew and did so. Soon Deans weight was back on her which sent a tantalizing sensation corsing through he body emiting a moan. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he kissed and exhaled deeply. His hands roamed her body before it found her pj pant lining. She didn't protest knowing what the next step was going to be...

...They were out of their clothes and in the sheet w/in minutes making love. Every second for Leyton was pur bliss.

A couple of hours went by when Dean collapsed beside Leyton. She snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest. Both were breathing heavy. Leyton soon fell into a slumber, Dean held her tight soon falling asleep also.

...Morning came and Dean awoke his eyes closed tight, he remembered last night as if just finished. But something was wrong he felt the mattress where Leyton had laid but got no trace that she was still on the bed. His eyes shot open and he shot up. Giggling came and Dean turned his head to see Leyton up and dressed.

"Morning princess" she laughed

"Why aren't you still in bed" he asked

Leyton kept the smile on her face and walked over to Dean kissing him. Dean then grabbed her onto the bed pulling her into a deeper kiss. Leyton pulled her lips from his but Dean simply trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"This is exactly why" she chuckled

Leyton groaned, Deans kissing was getting her back in the mood but she knew they had a case to finish. "In case you have forgotten we have a case to finish Romeo" Leyton said Dean then groaned

Dean broke from the kiss "You have to spoil this?" He asked

"All good things must come to an end at some point" She said Dean raised an eyebrow

"Guess you're right...doesn't mean that good thing can start all over" Dean said Leyton laughed Dean simply smiled. He had this serious look on his face though. Leyton's laughing slowly resided to a smile that matched Deans. She knew he was thinking of something

"what?" She asked softly

Dean shook his head "Nothing..." he breath then sighed "Alright let be get showered off and stuff so we can get back into this thing" He unwrapped his hands from around her Leyton doing the same and getting off him so he could get up….

A knock came at the door shortly.Leyton looked to the door as she fixed the bed that her and Dean made a mess of and walked over to the door and opened it to find Sam .

"Hey we'll be one minute" She said smiling abit nervous.

Dean then came out the bathroom with a towel on. He stopped in his tracks seeing that the door was wide open. Sam raised his eyebrows, trying to fight a smile back. Leyton gave a nervous chuckle and then closed the door.

"Shortly after Dean and Leyton emerged from the motel room."Alright let's get to the pawn shop" Leyton said Dean Wheel around the impala and got into the drivers side.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked Leyton

"Beautifully" Leyton replied and opened the impala door. "After you" She gestured her eyes into the back seat of the impala. Sam then got in.Sam didn't mind that he had to sit in the back. Hee like Leyton and could see why Dean did too. She was strong will minded, smart, cocky and full of sass and way hot. Leyton pulled sunglasses from her coat pocket and put them on and climbed into the impala. Dean drove off.

...Soon they arrived at the pawn shop. They sat in the car for a moment"ok Sam lets do this "Dean said pivoting his head to look at Sam in the back to see Sam nod. Dean then looked to Leyton "lets go" The three of them got out the car and walked into the pawn shop.

"can I help you "Said the man

"We were here yesterday- "Sam started but then the owner interjected

"oh yes of course now I remember, Well I'm sorry to say that the ring hasn't shown up yet" The owner said

"Alright, then can you please hold it for us when it comes"

The owner looked hesitant at first but then replied "certainly" the owner said

Dean eyed the man with a curious yet suspicious look. An eyebrow rose wondering if Sam and Leyton weren't finding him the least bit weird. "Well thank you sir and please call" Leyton said and grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and wrote her cell on it. But then Dean took it and ripped it up. Sam and Leyton furrowed their eyebrows

"Let him have mine you know…" Dean said though he couldn't think of an excuse as to why it had to be his. Truth was Dean didn't want her giving her number to the man. One cause he was straight up creepy and the second because well he was a guy …guess you could say he was a bit jealous. Dean wrote his number down then handed it the owner. He then turned on his heel and walked out. Sam and Leyton exchanged a look then followed after him.

"Mind telling me what that was?" Leyton asked raiseing her arms in the air.

"Guys creepy, gotta keep you safe from guys like that"

Leyton scoffed "I can handle myself thank you I've been doing this for a long time. I didn't need your help then what makes you think I need it now" Leyton asked

Dean looked as if he had just got bitch slapped. But kept his game face on. "Whatever" he said then got in the car. "I'm sitting in the back" Leyton said and opened the door and climbed in the back.

"So we stake it out till the fiancé returns with the ring" Sam said trying to change the subject, not wanting to give it a chance to get worse.  
The four of them looked out the impala windows to see the owner on the phone.

"Something tells me threes more to this guy than we know" Dean said...

Night fall came and no one had returned with a ring, no one came to the pawn shop at all in fact. The hunters got restless waiting in the car. The owner soon came out and closed and locked the door to the pawn shop. Dean furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that he had a brown bag in his hand.

"What does Santa have here" Dean said

Dean and Sam then got out the car at that the owner than began to take off in a run. "Lets go!" Dean yelled and he and the other two ran after the owner.

The man then took to running down an alley way. They continued to run after him, for an old man he could run fast.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered.

Then Dean got close enough and jumped the man. His brown bag went soaring through the air. The man and Dean struggled for a couple of moments but Dean was stronger and was able to restrain him and get him to his feet. Leyton gaped at the stuff that came out the bag. She saw the ring that was Jena Shays. She bent down and picked up the wedding ring in one hand and in the other she picked up a black candle.

"What the hell" she breathes. Dean looked to her and saw the objects she had in her hand. Leyton looked up at him beyond shock.

"You mind explaining that!" Dean ordered to the man.

"You 4 should have minded your own business!" The man shouted

"Tell us what you're doing with this!" Sam ordered

"you wouldn't understand. I-I had to! I owed it to Jena! My daughter deserved better than that filthy scum! When I hit her with my car I swore from that day on that I would avenge her death and she would be able to do it first hand!" The man shouted

Dean and Leyton were more shocked then they could have been to hear that Jena was his daughter. "Innocent people are dying cause you though!" Sam yelled

"They'll thank me in the end!" the man shouted

"You son of a " Dean gritted

"So was she a restless spirit" Leyton asked

"more or less" Dean replied "Lets get back to Sam" But then Leyton looked at the ring in her hand and just like that it vanished. Dean had seen it too

"What's happening!" Leyton yelled

"You're too late" The old man said

"What?" Dean said "What's going on"

"Some one already bought the ring"

"I don't get it We didn't-" Leyton said

"Someone bought it last night !That just the double one to let me know when my baby is on her way to getting another ungrateful "And soon after he's proposed to-".

"He?" Dean asked puzzled

"Not everything is traditional in this town" The man said

Dean let go of the man roughly "Come on Guys!" Dean said and they ran back to the impala.

The four had piled in and Dean took off speeding down the road "Wait where we going?" Sam asked

It started to down pour and thunder and lightening pierced the once silent sky. Dark clouds had engulfed the blue ky and water pounded down like a faucet.

"The one place TRADITION is always welcome" Dean said

Leyton then remembered the sign she had scene when she entered the town. "The Hard Rock!" Leyton yelled

Dean nodded and floored the car.

"But why there?" Sam asked

"Well this isn't going to be a normal proposal. The girls popping the question" Dean said

"What better place to go than the place of tradition and break one" Sam said Dean then smirked mischievously.

By the time they got there water was already about a foot high. They all got out the car and bursted in The Hard Rock.

A crowd was cheering with a bunch of friends. A couple embraced in a passionate kiss

"So what's your plan?" Leyton asked

"Lets grabbed them" Dean said

"Grab them!" Sam asked puzzled

Water then began to seep through the bottom of the door into the bar.

"Jena's more pissed that the girl proposed this time" Leyton said Dean nodded.

"Hang on I got a plan" Sam said "EVERYONE NEEDS TO EVAUCATE! THERE IS GOING TO BE A FLOOD!" Sam then yelled

Soon people began to evacuate. Sam made sure everyone was getting out. He watched as the couple they needed ,exit the bar.

The couple ran to their car that was parked around the corner form the bar. Parked infront of our beloved Impala. No others were in sight. But soon hands clasped over their mouths and were pulled back. Dean and Leyton had the couple. They were spoken went from standing in the rain waiting for the couple to exit. Dean then pulled out a knife. "We don't want any trouble" The guy panicked

"well that's exactly what you're in" Dean said

Sam then came running to the impala to where Dean and Leyton had the couple in the back. "Hi Sam said casually as he got in. Dean and Leyton both got in the car doors slamming.

"Where to now?" Sam asked

"The church" Dean said

Dean was having a hard time driving as the rain showered down flooding the outside even worse than before.

"We gonna make it?" Leyton asked

"Hell yeah!" Dean said.

Soon they were at the church. Sam and Leyton grabbed the couple out of the car once Dean and Leyton got out. "Come on!" Dean yelled to get them into the church. They climbed the steps and entered it drenched from head to toe. Sam and Leyton let go of the couple once they got into the church but kept their guard up just incase they try anything

A priest looked at the beyond shock. "Can I help you" he called over

"Glad you asked "Dean said though he was on a war path.

"What do you guys want with us?" The girl known as Ashley said frantic

Leyton pushed the hair that was sticking to her face out her face. "You need to get married now!" Leyton said to them

"what no, this is insane you all are insane" The guy known as Rick said

"Look there is an angry spirit after you so unless you want to die then I suggest you two get your asses to the alter and marry!" Dean said annoyed. The priest had pulled out his cell phone going to dial but then he saw a dark shadow come from behind the 6.

"Oh my god" Rick breath he had turned around and screamed once she saw the spirit. Dean looked then at the shot rock salt at the spirit. The couple was in shock.

"Come on!" Dean yelled Leyton and him pulled them to the alter hurrying as fast as they can

"you priest get down here and marry these two now!" Dean yelled. The Preist hurried and the did as he said. Grabbing his book and began to recite the marital words.

"faster father" Leyton said to the priest

he was nearing the end "do you take him as your husband?"The priest asked

"I didn't want it like this baby, but yes" Ashley said practically sobbing

"And do you take him as your loftly wedded wife?" the priest asked the guy looked around the church to everyone then saw the spirit force Sam to fly back into a wall. Dean and Leyton went flying across the floor. The spirit walked closer to the couple

"I-I do" The guy stuttered scared crap.

Then the spirit stopped in its tracks and cocked its head in a confused manner as it stared at the couple. Dean got to his feet and help Leyton to hers. Sam got to his feet breathless .

The spirit Jenna then touched her cheek as a tear had rolled down it. Then from the ceiling of the church light shined in on Jena. Then her dark wet, ripped dress that looked oddly like a wedding dress turned into its original elegant wedding dress. Her hair neatly styled into a bun. "So love does exists" She spoke smiling softly then the sound of the door banging open and the father of Jena came in. Jena pivoted and saw her father and a smile curved her lips. "Father?" she said

"J-Jena" he stuttered Jena nodded "I-I'm so sorry sweet heart"

"its okay I for give you" Jena said "I understand why you did this. I will always love you father" Jana said

"I love you too sweet heart" then at that Jena flickered away

"Holy crap" the guy said breaking the silence that had overcome the others

Leyton swallowed hard then felt a hand touch her shoulder. Dean had gently placed his on her and she took to placing her hand on his. Then Ashley, Rick and the priest were now looking intently at the three hunters. Leyton took her hand from Dean and Dean slid his off his shoulders. The three of them felt a little awkward. Sam began to walk out Leyton hurried after him and past the old man.

"Well, we'll be off um...have a great day" Dean said the hurried after them.

The couple and priest looked awestruck as the three of them walked out the church. "Never in my life..." the priest said...

Outside, the rain had stopped and the water seemed to be draining from the ground. Though they were still drenched

"Let's get back to the motel" Sam said. They got back in the car one more time before taking off.

The got back to the motel. Dean and Sam went to their room and Leyton to hers.

Leyton rummaged through her duffle bag pulling out a new out fit and took to changing. She dressed in a white tank top with a yellow and green plaid button down shirt. She slipped on jean compris and white tennis shoes. She dried her hair and fixed her make up.

She packed her stuff up that was around the motel room. Bringing them to her bag that was on the bed. She sighed deeply once she zippered the bag. She knew it was time to head out of town which meant only one thing, well only one important thing. She would have to leave Dean. Who knows when they would see one another or talk to one another? She ran her fingers through her hair closing her eyes. She then turned immediately once a knock came at the door. The door slowly opened and Dean walked in. He saw the bag on her bed and her standing next to it.

"So I guess this is good bye" Dean said closing the door behind him

"Yeah" her voice broke but did her best to cover it as she cleared her throat.

Dean approached her. "I'll miss you" he said

She looked at him as if she wasn't expecting that. But she nodded and smiled "I'll miss you too" she said They stared at one another not knowing what to do but then Dean thrusted his lips on hers and they kissed passionately. But then a knock came at the door. They however didn't break apart.

"Dean" Sams voice came implying that it was time for them to go. Dean and Leyton broke. There foreheads touched Deans hands cupping her face. But then he reluctantly let go and walked out the room. Leyton turned to Sam.

"Bye" he said

"Bye" she said back Dean the walked out the room. Sam mouth bye to Leyton, Leyton did the same and Sam turned and walked down the steps of the motel and over to the Impala and got in. Leyton walked over to the door and folded her arms watching the boys get in the car. Dean looked to Peyton with great angst for having to leave her. But he huffed and then got into the car

"Bye" she said to herself.


End file.
